With the maturity of the flexible OLED display technology, the type of flexible display products endlessly varies. Nowadays, borderless display products have been become the mainstream in the market. Thus, the borderless display products have higher demands for their fabrication process. The gate driver on array (GOA) bending technology is one of the important technologies for borderless display products.
The conventional GOA bending: The GOA region of a flexible OLED display panel is bended and attached to the back surface of the panel. However, the technology that can achieve full-screen display effect related to long edges has some technical drawbacks. For example, the GOA region is very narrow (about 5 mm). Although a bending device bends the GOA region in a vacuum-absorbing way, the stability of bending the GOA region is difficultly guaranteed. On top of that, the conventional method presses a curved surface, which difficultly ensures the attaching effect but easily causes the risk for fragments.